


No Pads, No Helmets.....Just Balls

by simplecharli



Series: Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Heartbreak, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecharli/pseuds/simplecharli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are still together and now are proud parents.<br/>What happens next will make or break them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching' verse.
> 
> Not necessary to read that one but it will help with making sense of this one as it will probably referenced quite a bit. It will still make sense as a stand alone

Luke groaned when he felt something hit his chest. He opened one eye when he felt something hit his chest for the second time. He opened both eyes when he felt it hit him the third time and heard a soft giggle next to his ear.

 

Luke turned his head and was pretty much nose to nose, with his four year old son, Oliver.

“Wake up Daddy” he giggled  
“No”  
“Why not?” Oliver asked, pouting a little  
“Cause I don’t wanna” Luke answered, starting to roll over  
“Dino said you have to” Oliver scolded, shoving his stuffed dinosaur into Luke’s face.

Luke smiled at his son.

 

“Okay, then” he mumbled, just loud enough for Oliver to hear.

Oliver grinned and sat up.

Luke lifted himself up onto his arms and looked over to see Ashton laying on his stomach, pretty much dead to the world. Oliver’s twin sister, Piper draped over his back, poking him in the cheek, repeatedly.

 

“Daddy, Papa won’t wake up” she whined  
“Keep poking him then” Luke replied, wide smile on his face

 

He heard Ashton groaned. Luke placed a quick kiss to Ashton’s cheek and sat up quickly. Grabbing Oliver and placing him on the floor next to the bed.

 

“Run Ollie” Luke gasped playfully “Pip’s waking up the tickle monster”  
“No” Oliver squealed.

He ran put of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him, squealing out ‘no, not the tickle monster’. Piper, who had always been a bit braver than her brother, looked at Luke, looked at Ashton, back at Luke and then shrugged her small shoulders and continued on poking Ashton in the cheek.

 

Ashton groaned again. Luke, who had fully gotten out of the bed now, looked at Ashton and Piper and grinned, 

“Careful, Pip” he said “The tickle monster is almost awake”  
“Good” she said, still poking his cheek

 

Ashton let out a sound that was a mix between a groan and a roar. Piper squeaked when Ashton moved a little bit, causing her to slip off Ashton’s back and onto the bed. Luke moved fast, grabbing Piper and whispering ‘Now, you’ve done it”, and put her down on the floor. Ashton rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms, before turning to face both Luke and Piper who were standing on the other side of the bed.

 

“Who dares to disturb me?” Ashton growled in an embellished loud voice

 

Piper stood in front of Luke, arms out like she was protecting him and proudly said “It was me”

Luke laughed. Ashton rolled his eyes. It was hard for him to play the tickle monster when Luke laughed like that. He was serious about this. This was a serious moment.

 

Ashton and Piper, playfully stared each other down, well as threatening as a four year old with honey curls and pigtails can be. Luke crouched down; whispering something in Piper’s ear, Piper giggled, Ashton raised his eyebrow.

Ashton swung his legs off the bed, his feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. He slowly stood up.

“Well then, you have unleashed the tickle monster” Ashton growled.  
“Come and get me” Piper squealed before moving around Luke’s legs and scampering off down the hall “Don’t worry, Ollie, I’ll save you”

 

Ashton smirked as he approached Luke, mumbling, ‘our kids’ and kissing him on the cheek. Luke followed Ashton out of the room into the kitchen.  
Piper stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, Oliver at her side pouting at Luke.  
“Where did the tickle monster go?” she asked  
No sooner had the words left her mouth that Oliver squealed as Ashton hauled him up, over his shoulder and began mercilessly tickling him. Oliver screaming in laughter. Piper pulling as his leg, shouting ‘Let go of my brother’. Ashton smirked at Luke, who was watching the whole thing unfold, put Oliver down on the floor, and grabbed Piper and repeated the same with her. Oliver was too busy giggling loudly and running over to Luke, to save his sister. 

 

“Alright” Luke said, with Oliver gripping tightly to his legs and Piper squealing in laughter “Tickle monster needs to go now”

 

Ashton frowned but placed Piper on the floor, and she scampered off to join Oliver behind Luke’s legs. Ashton slumped his shoulders, turned around and walked down the hall.

 

Luke was starting to make breakfast when Ashton returned to the kitchen minutes later, smile on his face.  
“What did I miss?” he asked, giving Luke another peck on the cheek, before doing the same to each of his kids  
“You missed the tickle monster” Oliver mumbled with his mouth full “He got me but Daddy saved me from him again”  
“He got me too” Piper grinned “Daddy saved me too. Papa, you always miss the tickle monster”  
“I know” Ashton replied “Maybe he’s scared of me”

 

Luke giggled from where he was standing. He handed Ashton his toast and moved back to start making his own, losing himself in thought, as the three most important people in his life, continued talking over breakfast.

It’d been the best almost decade of his life. Meeting Ashton at school, falling in love with him. Getting a job as a teacher at his old high school. He and Ashton had been married just a few months when they had found out that the twins were expected. They’d gone with surrogacy because it was the better option for them. Ashton liked the idea that their children would look like at least one of them. 

They decided to have two shots at the process. The twins are biologically Ashton’s. Both looking super cute with their green eyes and their caramel coloured curls. They were currently invested in their second shot, with Luke being the biological father this time around. 

Luke watched his husband and his children, giggle and eat their breakfast as he continued to think about the last ten years of his life. He’d gone from a bullied high school nobody to husband, father and teacher. When he’d found out about Piper and Oliver, he was ecstatic. Over the moon. He was equally happy when Ashton suggested that they could try for a third because he had thought that they’d stop at two, although neither of them expected twins. 

His job was good. It allowed him plenty of time to spend with the kids. Ashton’s studio was extremely successful now. In the first year of having the twins, Luke and the kids had spent countless hours in the offices just to be there Ashton. Things at the studio eventually equalled out and Ashton was back to being home at a reasonable time but he always had time for Luke and the twins.

They had tried a nanny but she didn’t work out. Ben and Abby take care of the twins for the most part. Now they were approaching full time school age, they spent most of their days at preschool. Luke dropped them off on his way to work and picked them up when he finished unless Ashton beat him to it, which he sometimes did.

They’d settled into a nice routine. Luke was happy. Ashton was happy. He would whisper to Luke in the middle of the night, telling him how happy he was and Luke would always smile and say ‘me too’.

Luke was broken from his thoughts as the phone rang.

He picked it up.

“Hello”


	2. Lucky One

“Hello” Luke answered

“Hello, is that Ashton or Luke?” a voice spoke, nervously

“Yes, it’s Luke” he replied “Who am I speaking to?”  
He didn’t recognise the voice.

“Sorry, it’s Meg” the voice answered, still nervously “I didn’t recognise your voice at first”

“Oh hi Meg” Luke exclaimed “I didn’t either. You sound different. Is everything okay?”

“Oh, well actually yes” Meg said “I’m really good. The reason I’m calling is I have some great news”

“Yeah” Luke gasped “Are you?”

 

Luke cut himself off, barely able to contain his excitement and she hadn’t confirmed anything yet. But she did have great news and to Luke that could only mean one thing and he was eager to hear her say it. Ashton had moved from the table, leaving Piper and Oliver to eat their breakfasts, to stand directly in front of Luke.

“Yes, Luke, yes I am” Meg exclaimed loudly into the phone “You and Ashton are going to be parents again. Congratulations”

“Oh my God, I….” Luke almost whispered “Are you joking? Please tell me you’re not joking”

“I’m not joking, Luke” Meg said, seriously “Even got confirmation from the doctor. Wanted to be 100% certain before I called you two. I know that last time was hard for you both”

“OH MY GOD” Luke squealed “Thank you so very much. Let me just tell Ashton and we will call you later”

“Yes, of course” Meg laughed “I’ll talk to you soon and congrats again Luke”

“Thank you”

Luke hung up the phone and looked directly into Ashton’s eyes. Ashton stared back.

“Ash, Meg’s pregnant” Luke squealed “We are going to be parents again”

Ashton’s jaw dropped to the floor as Luke engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. Ashton stood rigid, unmoving.

“This is so…so…I” Ashton stuttered through his words “I can’t believe it”  
Luke released him, looking him up and down as Ashton still hadn’t moved, arms still at his sides and an unreadable expression gracing his features.

“Aren’t you happy?” Luke asked, a little sadly “You still want this, right?”

Ashton shook his head to regain his focus and looked at Luke, who was looking back at him with wide eyes. He’d taken Ashton’s head shake as a no. He moved quickly. Stepping closer to Luke, reaching out and taking his hand.

“Yes, of course I am. So happy” Ashton replied “I’m just in shock but this is the best news I’ve heard”

 

It hadn’t happened this quickly last time. It had taken six tries last time. Six tries that took almost eighteen months. Ashton had had time to get used to the idea of being a parent when he and Luke started on the journey of surrogacy last time. This was just the first try. He wasn’t expecting it. Actually building himself up for disappointment but here he was standing in front of Luke and just being told it had worked the first time.

 

Ashton had been so completely overwhelmed and extremely excited when he and Luke had finally been successful after five fails. You couldn’t get Luke to stop bouncing off the walls. He’d practically lived at Meg’s, wanting to be involved as mush as possible. Ashton couldn’t have been prouder to call Luke his. Meg had been the surrogate they used for the twins and she was more than happy to do it again. 

 

It had taken Luke a long time to get Ashton to try again. Not because he didn’t want more kids. He’d have a whole football team if he could, but because he wasn’t sure he could handle the disappointment again. They’d both been disappointed the first five tries and he didn’t think he could handle Luke being disappointed again. He hated seeing Luke sad, hated seeing him upset. He wanted Luke to have everything he wanted; he believes Luke deserves the world. But Luke had insisted, telling Ashton he would be better prepared this time around, and Ashton wanted to give Luke everything he asked for, so he had finally agreed.

 

“Ash?” Luke questioned “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking” Ashton answered “This is great. It’s so great”

“Yeah, I know you were hesitant this time” Luke started to say but was cut off

“Only because I hated seeing you upset, Luke” Ashton said “I want this. I want you to be happy. I am happy”

“I am happy” Luke whispered, as he stepped closer to Ashton.

“Me too”

 

Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and pulled him impossibly close to him, placing a sweet kiss to his lips. Luke had his arms wrapped around Ashton’s neck and attempted to pull him in, to deepen the kiss but Ashton resisted, gently pulling away. Luke whined, chasing after him, Ashton giggled.

“Pip and Ollie” Ashton said, softly “We have to tell them”

“Can we tell them now?” Luke asked, quietly

“Yeah, let’s do it” Ashton replied, just as quietly

 

Luke untangled himself from Ashton, took his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen table, where Piper and Oliver had taken to throwing soggy cheerios at each other, waiting for their daddy and papa to return.

“Daddy, Ollie’s throwing things at me”

“Papa, Pip’s throwing things at me”

They both said at the same time. Luke laughed and Ashton tried not to but couldn’t control the small laugh that fell from his mouth. 

“Ollie, Pip” Ashton said, sternly “Stop throwing things at each other”

“We have something we need to tell you” Luke said, after the throwing of cheerios had stopped. 

Piper sat up straight and pushed her bowl to the side, head propped up on her elbows on the table and looked at Luke intently. Oliver just pushed his bowl aside and waited for someone to say something. Luke cooed at his children.

“Well, we have some news” Ashton started “We told you that one day, you’d be getting a baby brother or sister”

Piper nodded eagerly. Oliver didn’t move. Luke and Ashton looked at each other.

“That day is almost here” Luke said “You two are going to have a baby brother or sister, very soon”

“How do you feel about that?” Ashton asked

“Will they live here with us?” Piper asked

“Yes, princess, they will” Ashton smiled

“Will I be allowed to play with them?” Piper asked 

“Yes, honey, you will” Luke replied “Ollie?”

Oliver looked up at his daddy and pouted. Ashton’s expression changed from happy to concerned

“Ollie?” Ashton asked, quietly “What’s wrong, bub?”

“I don’t want a baby here” he huffed

“Why not?” Luke asked, trying hard not to let his face fall

“Cause I don’t want to share anymore” he said “I don’t want it”

“Ollie, that’s not how….” Luke started but Ashton stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a look.

“I’ll share” Piper said “Sharing is good”

“Yes, it is” Luke said “Piper why don’t you and Papa go get ready for the day, I need to talk to Oliver”

Piper hopped off her chair, grabbing her bowl and handing it to Ashton. Once he was done putting in the sink, Piper grabbed his hand and all but pulled him in the direction of her room. When Luke caught his eye and mouthed ‘I got this’, Ashton let himself relax and be ordered around by his daughter.

 

Luke stepped closer to Oliver, who still hadn’t moved from his chair. He pulled Oliver up off the chair and into his chest, rubbed a hand down his back.

“Ollie, bud, tell me why you don’t want to share?” Luke asked quietly.

Oliver pushed his little body away from Luke’s chest and sniffled a little. Luke’s heart cracked, he hated seeing his babies upset.

“I don’t want to” Oliver sniffled “I don’t want to share you and papa with anyone else”

“Oh bud” Luke soothed “Papa and I will always be here, even with a new baby, you and Pip are the most important thing in our world. Do you understand?”

“Are we not good?” Oliver asked

“What? Of course you are” Luke exclaimed, softly “You and Piper are beautiful and perfect and we love you with all our hearts”

“Then why do you want baby?” he asked, quietly

“Because we still have a lot of love to give” said Luke, softly “Wouldn’t it be great to have another person to love? Cause love is great”

“But you can love us more?” Oliver whispered

“I couldn’t possibly love you and Pip more than I already do, because that would be impossible. I already love you with everything I have.” Luke replied “I think you would make a wonderful big brother”

“I’d be a big brother?” Oliver asked, expectantly 

“Yes, of course you would” Luke smiled “You would be the best big brother in the world”

“Okay” he mumbled

“What was that?”

“I want a baby brother”

“I’ll see what I can do” Luke replied “Now, are you good?”

“Yeah”

“That’s good” Luke said “Always here for you, bud. Now why don’t you go get ready for the day? Show Papa how you do it”

“Okay, daddy”

Oliver jumped off Luke, placing a kiss on his cheek and ran off in the direction of his room, shouting for Papa. Luke smiled watching him disappear from sight. He thought with a sigh, he was definitely a lucky one.


	3. Perfectly Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke welcome their new baby.

Luke shuffled from one foot to the other, not able to stop himself from fidgeting. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying was making any sense. When he finished talking and his class just sat there, staring at him, he was sure that he was talking nonsense. He took a deep breath and began to explain again, when a student interrupted him

 

“Ummm Mr Hemmings, we get it” he said “It’s just complicated but you don’t need to explain it again”

“Oh, okay” he replied “Well, then work on the problems in your book on page 10”

 

His class was practically silent; all you could hear was the turning of pages and pencils scraping across paper. He placed the chalk on the ledge and moved to his desk. He could barely contain his excitement. Meg was due yesterday, so his and Ashton’s soon to be born son could arrive any minute now. 

 

He sat down at his desk and got lost in his own thoughts, still nervously shaking his leg, looking at his phone that sat on his desk, willing Ashton to call. 

 

Ashton was with Meg, in case she needed them for anything. They’d decided Ashton would be the one to look after Meg in the final days leading up to the birth, because he could take the time away from work without too much fuss. Today was Luke’s last day for a few months, taking the time to settle a newborn into their little family. 

 

When they got married, Luke decided to keep his last name at school, because that’s how the kids knew him, having taught there since he was 22. He was almost 30 now, him and Ashton marrying when he was 23. They’d talked about kids from day one. 

 

“Mr Hemmings” a student’s voice brought him out of his thoughts “Are you going to get that?”

“Get what?” he asked, confused

“Your phone”

 

Luke looked down at his phone and it was indeed ringing. Staring at it for a few more seconds, as Ashton’s name lit up the screen, he picked it up.

“Ash?” he asked

“Hey, don’t panic sweetheart” he replied, nervously “Meg’s gone into labour. I just brought her to the hospital. It might take a while”

Luke made a sound

“Luke, are you okay?” asked Ashton

“Yeah, Ash, I’m fine” he replied “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s really happening” Ashton giggled “I don’t know how you handled this part so calmly last time. I’m ready to jump through a window”

“Well, don’t do that” Luke laughed “Just breathe. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just breathe”

“Okay, I’m breathing” Ashton said “Just get here quickly. I need you”

“I’m on my way”

 

Luke ended the call, looked up at his class who were all staring at him, slight smiles on their faces. He totally forgot he was in class right now. He stood up.

 

“Umm I got to go. I’m having a baby” he stuttered through his sentence “I’ll send someone in but I gotta go. I’m having a baby”

His class cheered him on as he left the room. As he walked to his car, he rang Ben

“Hello” Ben answered

“Hi Ben, I need a really big favour” Luke said “Can you pick up Piper and Oliver from pre school at 3”

“Sure, little brother” Ben replied “Is it happening?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way to the hospital right now” he answered

“Okay, don’t worry about the munchkins” Ben said “Abby and I will look after them for as long as you need. You know Casey loves her little cousins”  
“Thanks Ben” Luke breathed a sigh of relief “I owe you one”

“You owe me about a million” he laughed

 

After ending the call, Luke stopped in the office and told the receptionist that he had to go because his new baby was being born, the nice lady at the desk laughed and told Luke that’d she’d sort things out for the school and quickly ushered him out the door.

 

Luke drove to the hospital, hands shaking and trying to focus on getting there safely. He parked his car and strode up to the front desk, quickly asked which way he needed to go, and after being told, he pulled out his phone and called Ashton.

“Hey, where are you?” he asked

“Hey, outside the room” Ashton replied “I can’t handle it in there. She’s in a lot of pain”

“Of course she is, Ash” Luke laughed “Childbirth really fucking hurts, I’m very fucking happy I never have to go through it”

“I get that. I’m not an idiot” Ashton replied “I wasn’t here for this part last time, it’s really confronting. Are you close?

“Yes, I’m on my way up” Luke said “You should be looking at me very soon”

“Luke….” Ashton started, before he was hung up on.

 

Ashton felt a tap on his shoulder, swinging around he came face to face with Luke. The older man engulfed him in a hug and then refused to let go.

“Ash, babe, you have to let me go” Luke said

“No” Ashton mumbled into Luke’s shoulder “I can’t do this”

“Yes, baby, you can” Luke replied, pushing Ashton gently away so he could look into his eyes “We can do this”

“Okay” 

“Where is she?” Luke asked

“In there” Ash said, pointing to the door that was behind Luke.

“Okay, let’s do this” Luke said, grabbing Ashton’s hand and pulling him into the room.

 

Luke stared at the tiny sleeping baby boy in his arms, unable to take his eyes of him. Ashton sat beside him, head hooked over his shoulder, staring at him too. 

“We haven’t got a name yet” Ashton suddenly said “He has to have a name”

“I know” Luke whispered “I just don’t know if I can think of a name that’s going to fit him”

“He’s so beautiful”

 

Baby boy Irwin was born after a short labour, coming into the world shortly after Luke had arrived at the hospital. Meg was resting comfortably in a nearby room, while Luke and Ashton were sitting in the nursery, just looking at their newborn son.

“What about Samuel?” Ashton blurted out

“Samuel” Luke said, repeating the name “Are you a Samuel?”

The baby made a sound that both Ashton and Luke took as his agreement.

“Guess he is” Ashton said, giggling

“Yep” Luke agreed

 

The door to the nursery shot open, surprising both Ashton and Luke. Piper and Oliver bounding up to their fathers, with their Uncle Ben following closely behind.

“Hope it’s okay” Ben said “But the munchkins insisted on meeting their little brother. Piper refused to leave me alone about it”

“No, it’s perfectly fine” said Ashton, picking up his little girl and kissing her cheek.

“Pip, Ollie” Luke said, getting out of the chair and kneeling down to his kids level. “This is your baby brother, Samuel”

Piper and Oliver peered over the blankets to get a closer look. They both shared small smiles as they waved at him.

“Hi, baby brother” Piper said

“You did get me a baby brother” Oliver said “Like I asked for. He’s perfect, like you said”

Ashton and Luke laughed softly. 

As Luke stood up and placed Samuel in his crib. He stood over and stared at his newborn son and smiled wide. He was perfectly perfect.


	4. Everything Sucks

“Did you get it?” Luke asked

“Did I get what?” Ashton questioned back as he stepped through his front door.

“Sam’s first birthday cake from the bakery” Luke answered “You were supposed to pick it up from the bakery on your way home. Did you?”

“Ummm no” Ashton replied “I forgot. I’m sorry. I’ll go get it now”

He turned around and was going to exit when Luke placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s too late now. The bakery is closed” Luke said, disappointed “I’ll have to get it first thing in the morning”

“I’m sorry, I just forgot” Ashton said “It’s been pretty crazy at work lately. I even had to hire a new assistant, remember. I told you Meg was working for me now”

“Yes, I remember” Luke said, flatly “I don’t forget important things”

“Oh come on, Luke” Ashton said “I said I was sorry. There’s nothing more I can do right now”  
“Knock; knock” a voice interrupted them “Someone looking for a cake”

“Meg, you got the cake?” Luke asked, surprised

“Yeah, I figured Ashton would forget. You know, with everything on his mind” Meg replied “Just helping out”

“Oh well thank you” Luke said “I appreciate it”

“Yeah, it was very sweet of you” Ashton said “You could have just reminded me when I left but thank you. Very much appreciated”

Luke took the cake from Meg’s hands and left Ashton to make small talk with Meg. Piper and Oliver were still with their Uncle Ben and Sam was sleeping so the house was unusually quiet and Luke hummed his way through the kitchen as he heard Ashton and Meg still talking in the front room. 

Ashton had gotten really busy at his studio over the last couple of months and had hired Meg as an assistant to help him out. Over the course of the last almost year, Ashton and Meg had become closer and Luke would be lying if he didn’t find it strange. When he told Ashton he found it a little weird, Ashton had laughed at him and told him he had nothing to worry about. Told him that Meg had given them three beautiful children, the least they could do was give her a job. He sighed to himself thinking back to that conversation, occasionally replaying over in his head.

Tomorrow was Sam’s first birthday and Luke had been planning for almost a month. He wanted to make it a great party, a day to remember but most of all he wanted Sam to have fun. They’d celebrated Piper and Oliver’s first birthday with as much fervour, so it was only fair. The twins had turned five not long after Sam was born, so they didn’t have a party for them, they were all still adjusting to having a newborn in the house. Luke had made plans to celebrate the twins’ sixth birthday in two months to make it up to them.p>

Ashton walked up behind Luke and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, making him jump a little. Luke twisted around in Ashton’s grip, so they were facing each other.

“Hey” Luke said, softly

“Hey” Ashton replied “I’m so sorry I forgot the cake. I will never forget anything again. Promise”

“It’s okay” Luke laughed lightly “I forgive you”

“Thank god for Meg, hey” Ashton said

“Yeah” Luke said, slightly uneasily

“You know, the twins won’t be back until after dinner and Sam won’t wake up for another hour” Ashton said, pressing his lips to Luke’s neck 

“Ashton Irwin, are you trying to seduce me?” Luke asked

“Is it working?” Ashton asked, wiggling his eyebrows  
“Maybe” Luke said, shyly

“Then what are we waiting for?” Ashton said, as he grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him towards their bedroom “Going to make you feel so good, sweetheart”

When they got to their bedroom, Ashton pushed Luke towards the bed, kissing him hard, tangling their tongues together. Ashton pulled away and pushed Luke onto the bed, his feet still on the floor.  
“Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart” Ashton said, softly, his mouth meeting Luke’s jaw and trailing upward, his lips grazing Luke’s ear. Luke moaned as Ashton continued to graze his lips along Luke’s mouth, his jaw, and his collarbones. 

It didn’t take long for Ashton to make his next move, shimmying himself down onto his knees in front of Luke, wrapping his hand around Luke’s exposed cock and wrapping his lips around the tip, his tongue immediately licked over Luke’s slit, causing Luke to buck his hips forward slightly and a load groan escaping his mouth. A moment later, Ashton took him all the way into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat before he gagged around Luke, causing Luke to moan loudly. 

He came off Luke with a pop, smirked up at him. Pumped him a few times, gave the head a few more kitten licks before taking him back down his throat again. Bobbing his head up and down, Luke could no longer contain his moans, his breath coming out in pants.  
“Ash, I’m gonna come” he breathed out  
“Then come, sweetheart” Ash said, undeterred. Luke swooned from the pet name. He melted every time Ashton called him sweetheart, always had, probably always will.

Ashton started bobbing faster, tongue swirling around, tasting every bit of his husband’s cock. Luke’s hips suddenly jerked forward as he was coming hot and fast down Ash’s throat. Ashton swallowed it all, continuing to suck Luke clean. 

Luke fell backwards on the bed as he finished, pulling Ashton up off his knees and down with him on the bed, he placed kisses all over Ash’s face.  
“Okay, okay” Ash giggled “I get it. It was good”  
“Yeah, it was good” Luke laughed “It always is with you”

Luke pushed Ashton backwards onto the bed and began leaving marks all over his neck and collarbones.  
“Your turn” Luke whispered into Ash’s ear  
“Luke, I didn’t do it to get something in return” Ash stuttered as Luke sucked on his collarbone “I did it because I wanted to”  
“I know” replied Luke, somewhat muffled because he mouth didn’t leave Ashton’s neck “I want to”  
“Okay” Ash stuttered back

Luke shuffled down Ash’s torso, his hands working fast to free Ashton’s hard cock from his jeans and boxers. Luke wrapped his hand around Ash’s dick, pumping slowly, as he licked his lips.  
Luke licked a long stripe on the underside before kissing the tip, his tongue swirling around his slit, causing Ash to gasp. Luke wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently. He sucked harder, the more he took Ashton into his mouth, soft little ‘ahs’ leaving Ash’s mouth above him. Luke continued sucking and bobbing his head, he bobbed down in one swift motion, swallowing Ashton’s cock the whole way down, Ash’s tip grazing the back of Luke’s throat. That was all Ash needed as he came hard down Luke’s throat, giving his husband no warning at all but Luke swallowed it all down too. He pulled off Ashton with a pop and shuffled himself back up.  
“That was…..” Ashton breathed out heavily “Yes”  
“That was yes” Luke mocked, giggling  
“You are amazing at that” Ashton whispered, slowly getting his breath back.  
“I do what I can” Luke whispered back  
“And you do it well” Ashton said  
“Thank you” Luke replied “You’re not too bad, yourself”  
“Not too bad” Ash gasped, mocking offence  
“Alright, you’re good too” Luke smirked  
“Thank you”

They lay together, entangled in each other, Luke’s head pillowed on Ashton’s chest when they were startled by a knock at the front door.  
Ashton got up first and put his clothes back on and went to answer the front door, thinking it was just Ben dropping the kids’ home early. Luke went to check on Sam.

“Hey, you’re early…” Ashton said as he opened the door and stopped when he noticed it wasn’t Ben but Meg.

“Hello Ashton” she said “There was something I forgot earlier, to give you this” Shoving a piece of paper at him.

“Oh, okay” he said, reading the words that were typed on the paper, starting to frown as he scanned the words

“Are you kidding?” he asked, shocked

“No, I’m not” Meg said “I want my kids”

“What’s going on?” Luke asked, popping around the corner, Sam on his hip “Meg, what are you doing back here?”

“She wants full custody of Piper and Oliver” Ashton said, looking pale and unable to believe the words he had just said “Luke?”

“What? You can’t” Luke shouted “I won’t let you”

“You won’t get a choice when I win” Meg smirked “See you in court”

“What?” Luke said, again “Ash?”

Ashton just stared at the paper in his hands, shaking. All he could think was everything sucks.


	5. Freaking Me Out

Luke stared at Ashton in disbelief. How could Meg do this? They thought of her as family. She had never even hinted at wanting access to the kids before. What had changed?

“What are we going to do?” Luke asked, still shocked.

“I don’t know” Ashton replied, head in his hands.

“We have to figure this out” Luke said, as he placed Sam in his playpen “We can’t ignore it and hope it’ll go away”

“I know” Ashton said “But I have no idea what to do”

“I’ll call Ben and see if he can keep the twins overnight” said Luke 

“No, Luke” Ashton said, facing his husband “Sam’s birthday is tomorrow. Ollie and Pip are going to be here for that”

“But Ash…” Luke started 

“No, Luke” Ashton said “We will celebrate the first birthday of our son that you’ve been planning for weeks. We’ll deal with this later”

“Ash, we can’t ignore it”

“We’re not ignoring it, Luke” said Ashton “We are focusing on Sam’s birthday first, this comes later”

“Okay” Luke agreed “Ben will be here soon”

Luke picked up Sam and walked into the kitchen as there was a knock on the door. He heard the sound of Ashton greeting Ben and the infectious giggles of his children. Meg is not taking them away from him, he won’t let it happen.

“Ben, can I talk to you for a minute” Luke called out from the kitchen

“Sure thing, buddy” Ben called back

Luke was almost bowled over by an overexcited Piper followed closely by a more subdued Oliver.

“Hey, honey, bub” Luke said as he hugged his children tightly

“Hi Daddy” Piper greeted him “Is Uncle Ben staying for dinner?”

“No, he has to get back to Aunt Abby and Casey” Luke said “Another time”

Piper nodded. 

“Can we take a bath, Daddy?” Oliver asked, softly  
“Of course you can, bub” Luke said “See if Papa will help you”

“Ok”

Luke softly laughed as Oliver and Piper ran into the living room and seconds later, ran back out, Ashton in tow. Ben walked behind, stopped and turned in Luke’s direction.

“What’s up, buddy?” Ben asked

“We need your help” Luke said, handing the paper to Ben 

“You know, I’d do anything for you and Ashton” Ben said, taking the paper from Luke and reading the words.

Luke waited silently as Ben’s eyes scanned the page in his hand. He watched his older brother’s smile fade into a frown and then finally a confused expression crossed his features.

“What the hell is this?” he asked

“Meg wants custody of the kids” Luke said, sadly

“Can she do that?” Ben asked

“She is doing it” said Luke “What are we supposed to do?”

“Abby and I will help you anyway we can, you know that” Ben said, softly “I’m not going to let her take those kids away from you”

“Thank you and I know” said Luke “I won’t let her either. I want to know why she’s doing this”

“Talk to her” said Ben “Just talk to her”

“Yeah, okay” Luke replied “Thanks, Ben. Anyway happier things to do. Are you guys still coming tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world”

Sam’s first birthday party was a huge success. Luke and Ashton both attempted to put the coming drama aside for the day but it weighed heavily on their minds. 

Ashton was putting the twins to bed; Sam was out over an hour ago. Luke had left the house, telling Ashton he was going to pick up some milk but the truth was he was headed to Meg’s.

He knocked on Meg’s front door. The door was swung open; Luke looked up from where he was staring at his feet and came face to face with Meg. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Meg, can we talk?” Luke asked, politely

“I suppose” she huffed “Come in”

Luke followed her into the house. Luke hadn’t been here for years. Once Sam was born, they hadn’t really had much contact. That was part of the surrogate contract. 

“So, what do you want?” she asked, again “I’m not changing my mind”

“I want to know why you want to take my kids away from me” Luke said “From me and Ashton”

“They’re not your kids, Luke” she replied “They are mine and Ashton’s”

“What!?” Luke exclaimed “No they are not. Biologically, Piper and Oliver are yours and Ashton’s but Sam is biologically mine. That doesn’t matter anyway; they are mine and Ashton’s”

“That’s why I only Piper and Oliver” Meg said, calmly “They belong to me and Ashton. You can keep Sam”

Luke looked her up and down, realisation suddenly hit and his jaw dropped to the floor.

“You don’t care about the kids, you just want Ashton” Luke exclaimed

“You are a smart cookie” she said, sassily “Ashton will come crawling to me when I take away his precious children. He didn’t even want Sam”

“Yes, he did. You have no idea what you are talking about” Luke said, slightly starting to raise his voice “And he won’t, he’s gay”

“I can change his mind” Meg said, still calm “And when he falls in love with me, which won’t take long, you can have your kids back. Won’t want them hanging around and taking Ashton’s attention”

“Bitch” Luke shouted “This isn't some toy you can play with, this is my family”

“I don’t care, Luke” she said “I will get what I want”

“NO”

“Ashton will come to my side” she said “He’s already told me so much. I will win, now please leave”

“No, you won’t” Luke screamed. His face turning red with rage “I won’t let you destroy my family”

“Get out of my house, Luke” Meg replied “Now”

Luke turned on his heels, storming to the front door. He turned back to Meg, before she slammed the door in his face.

“Stay away from my family”

Meg laughed before the door was shut with such a force, the windows shook. Luke took a deep breath and walked home. He was trying hard to control his breathing but he was so angry. She didn’t want the kids, she wanted Ashton. Luke was furious but also completely terrified.

This was definitely freaking him out.


	6. Try

Luke paced up and down his living room. All three kids were with his brother. He had asked Ben to take them overnight because he and Ashton had to talk.

Ashton had spent the last week since learning of Meg’s intentions, avoiding Luke and avoiding the drama. It seemed to Luke, that Ashton wasn't taking this seriously. 

The front door opened and Ashton strode in, placing his bag by the front door, noticed Luke in the living room and smiled at him.

“Hey, Lukey” he said “How was your day?”

“Ashton, we need to talk” Luke said, frowning “Now”

“Okay, about what?” Ashton asked “Where are the kids?”

“You know what about and they are at Ben’s overnight” Luke said, stiffly “We need to discuss this and make a plan”

“Luke, I’ve already told you” Ashton said, sighing “It’s not going to happen like that. Meg’s crazy”

“Then why won’t you talk about it? Why won’t you talk about what we are going to do?” Luke asked. He could feel the panic starting to rise inside him. He wanted to stay calm. 

“Because what do we have to talk about?” Ashton asked back “Meg can’t do what she thinks she can”

“We still have to talk about it” Luke said “We can’t just ignore it. You can’t just ignore it”

“I’m not ignoring it, Luke” said Ashton, exasperated “I’m just choosing to focus on things that matter”

Luke took a deep breath in.

“You don’t think our children matter” Luke said, slightly raising his voice.

Ashton looked at Luke like he’d lost his mind.

“That’s not what I meant” he said “I meant what I have been telling you all along. Meg is not going to take our kids”

Luke took another deep breath in. He hadn’t told Ashton about his visit with Meg a few days ago. He needed time to think about how he was going to handle this. He had to tell him now. Another deep breath in, Ashton watching him closely.

“She doesn’t want Sam” he almost whispered

“What?” Ashton asked “I didn’t quite hear that”

“She doesn’t want Sam” Luke repeated, eyes locking with Ashton “She just wants Piper and Oliver”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ashton said “How do you know that?”

“I went to talk to her” Luke said “The other night. Thought I could talk some sense into her. She told me what she really wanted”

A hurt look crossed Ashton’s features but it was quickly gone, replaced with the blank expression he wore every time they tried to talk about this. It was his way of dealing with this. Internally he was terrified but he showed on the outside that he didn’t bother him, he didn’t want to upset Luke anymore than he already was. He had to be strong for Luke, for the kids.

“What do you mean you went to talk to her?” Ashton asked “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because when she told me the truth, I couldn’t handle it” Luke said, almost in a whisper “She wants you”

“Say that again?” Ashton asked, sternly

“She wants you” Luke said, louder this time “She doesn’t care about the kids, she wants you”

“I think you may have gotten that wrong” Ashton said, starting to step closer to Luke “That’s ridiculous”  
“I don’t have it wrong” said Luke “She told me herself, her exact words ‘when Ashton falls in love with me, which won’t take long, you can have your kids back. Won’t want them hanging around and taking Ashton’s attention”

“Bullshit” said Ashton “She’s lying to get a rise out of you”

“She also said you didn’t want Sam” Luke said, quietly, not looking at Ashton.

Ashton reached out to Luke, placing his fingertips on his chin and gently nudging him to lift his head, Luke did so.

“Do you believe her?” Ashton asked, quietly

“I don’t know” Luke whispered back

Ashton dropped his hand back to his side, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked down at his feet and then back up at Luke, his mouth in a slight frown.

“You don’t know” Ashton said, voice a little higher “You don’t know”

“Ash” Luke started 

“Don’t ‘Ash’ me” Ashton said, voice rising “You’re standing there, telling me that you think I didn’t want Sam”

“Yes” Luke said, after a moment “It took me years to convince you to try again”

“I was scared” Ashton said “I couldn’t handle the disappointment we’d have to go through”

“So you didn’t really want Sam?” Luke asked “You just agreed to stop me asking you?”

Ashton stared at Luke. The reality had hit him like a brick to the face. Was that really the reason he’d agreed? To get Luke to stop asking him about it. No.

“No, you’re twisting it” Ashton said “I wanted you to be happy, that’s all I ever wanted”

“So, you didn’t want Sam?” Luke asked, again

“I didn’t want to see you unhappy again” Ashton replied “I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy. I hated seeing you upset, disappointed. I agreed to Sam because it would make you happy, that does not mean I didn’t want him”

“It kinda does” Luke said, quietly “You agreed for me, not because you wanted another kid”

“You’re twisting it again” Ashton sighed heavily “I love Sam, Piper and Oliver with all I have. I wouldn’t trade them for anything. I won’t let Meg take them away from you. Stop twisting my words”

“I’m not” Luke said “I’m just trying to understand”

It was starting to unnerve him, the way Luke would say something so quietly he could barely hear it and the next sentence he would almost yell. Ashton was scared to say anything else for fear of what Luke would do. Luke had always been the more emotional, more passionate about everything. It was one of the reasons; Ashton had fallen so hard and fast for him all those years ago.

“Do you really think I would leave you for her?” Ashton asked, almost whispering. In this moment, he was terrified of Luke’s answer.

Luke took another deep breath. He didn’t want to answer; he knew Ashton would be hurt and mad. But it had been all he’d been thinking about since Meg had told him the truth. 

“Yes” he stuttered, finally after what felt like an eternity of silence “You said you would do anything to make me happy and keep the kids with me. You never say with us”

Ashton looked at Luke, his eyebrows furrowed, hurt flashed in his eyes and then he was angry. How could Luke think that?

“Are you fucking serious?” Ashton asked, loudly 

Luke stood there, eyes focused on his feet. Hands nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. He suddenly felt seventeen again  
“Look at me, Luke” Ashton said, sternly.

Luke slowly raised his eyes to meet Ashton’s.

“Are you fucking serious?” he asked, again, slightly louder than the first time

“Ashton, you wanted to know what I was thinking” Luke finally spoke up.

“Oh. My. God. I can’t believe this” Ashton said “You think that I would leave you for her just so you could keep the children”

“Ash….” Luke stuttered “Please don’t yell at me”

“Oh I’m sorry” Ashton said, sarcasm dripping in his words “Am I upsetting you? Because I just found out that my husband thinks so little of me and he thinks my love for him is joke but I’m sorry if I’m upsetting you”

“Ashton” said Luke “Now you are twisting my words”

“No, I’m not” Ashton said, still loud “You just told me that you think I would leave you and our kids for no fucking apparent reason”

“Ashton, please” Luke begged, trying to calm the older man down

Ashton threw his hands up in the air.

“Ashton, please” Luke said, again “I just want you to….”

“You want me to what?” Ashton shouted

“Ashton, I just want you to try….”


	7. P.S I Hate You

“Want me to try? Try what, Luke?” Ashton said, voice still loud 

“You need you to try to understand” Luke said

“I understand perfectly” Ashton said “You just told me what you think. I don’t think there’s much to misunderstand”

“Ashton, I’m trying here” Luke said “I’m trying to talk about this. You are turning into a fight”

“Oh I’m sorry” Ashton said, sarcastically “Well, then let’s talk about it”

“Ash”

“No, what is it exactly you want me to do?” Ashton asked   
“I want to talk about this” Luke said

“Okay” Ashton said “Why do you believe that I would leave you? What reason have I ever given you to think that?”

“You were ignoring this from the start” Luke said “We haven’t even hired a lawyer or anything. I’ve said to you multiple times, that I don’t think you are taking this as serious as it is”

“Okay then” Ashton stated walking out of the room.

Luke followed Ashton into his home office. Ashton began ripping drawers open, looking for something. When he found it, he said ‘Aha’ and pulled out the phone book, furiously flipping through the pages.

“Ashton, please calm down” Luke said, from the doorway “I need you to calm down”

Ashton stopped flipping through the pages. He stood up straight, staring directly at Luke, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I am calm” he stated, voice low. “I’m doing what you want. We should hire a lawyer”

“Not right this second” Luke said “We are talking about this first”  
“Oh my god, Luke” Ashton said, exasperated “Make up your mind. You are acting like such a child”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong thing. Luke had always had issues with being so much younger than Ashton. He was 17 when they had met, Ashton was 23. Ashton had also repeatedly told him in the beginning that nothing could happen because he was still a kid, even though Ashton had always told the age difference didn’t bother him and that he’d only said those things in the beginning to try and get Luke to understand the consequences of their relationship while he was still in school and Ashton, his teacher. 

“Luke….” Ashton said, taking a step closer to his husband.

“No” Luke said, sternly “I’m not a child, Ashton. I’m the only being the adult here”

“Luke, I didn’t mean that” said Ashton “I said that in anger and frustration. I have never thought you were a child”

“It doesn’t matter” Luke said, tears staring to well up in his eyes “I think we both need to calm down, take some time and discuss this later”  
“Okay” Ashton said “I’m sorry, Luke. Really I am”

“It doesn’t matter” Luke said, before walking out of the office and away from Ashton.

Ashton stayed in his home office. The phone book still open on his desk but he was too preoccupied throwing the paper ball he’d made in the air as he sat in the chair. 

Al he could think about was the look that Luke wore when he called him a child. Luke was not a child, if anything Ashton knew he was the one acting like a child. He was still hurt that Luke believed he would leave them but he was starting to understand why he would believe that.

Ashton had downright refused to talk about things when they first got the letter. He spent most of his time, hiding from Luke at the studio and when he was home, he would distract Luke by talking about anything else. He knew he could no longer do that. 

Luke sat on their bed, hands in his lap as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. It was a nervous habit. He hadn’t spoken a word to Ashton in about two hours. He was hurt that Ashton had called him a child. Ashton knew how much he hated that. They’d had fights before; none have ever ended with them in separate rooms. They’d always calmed down and apologised and made up. 

This was different. Luke didn’t want to apologise, he hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d just wanted Ashton to take this seriously; he just wanted Ashton to try. He’d thought about a lot when he came home from Meg’s that night. 

‘Would Ashton leave them?’, ‘Would they lose the kids?’, ‘Why won’t Ashton talk about it?’ All those questions and more, trampled through his head for days before he’d decided this morning that he was tired of asking questions to himself and he’d talk to Ashton when he got home that afternoon. 

It’d gone well; Luke smiled a little to himself. Yeah, it’d gone really well. They shouted at each other, said things they didn’t mean and now were currently not speaking to each other. Luke knew he couldn’t leave it like this. He stood up.

“Ashton” he called out as he made his way to the home office. He opened the door.

Ashton was playing ‘paper clip’ hockey with himself when he heard the door open behind him. He turned in his chair and came face to face with Luke. He dropped his pen and stood up.

“Luke…” Ashton started

“You’re playing a game?” Luke asked “We are in the middle of something serious and you’re playing a game but I’m the child”

“Luke, it’s not like that” Ashton said, moving towards Luke. 

Luke held his hands up in front of him, stopping Ashton in his tracks. 

“What the hell am I supposed to think?” Luke asked “I can’t do this”

Ashton’s head snapped up so fast, he was sure he’d have whiplash later.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked, softly

“I mean, I can’t do this” Luke repeated “I can’t be here if you are not as serious as I am about this”

“Luke, we are talking about this” Ashton said “What else do you want me to do?”

“Ashton, I’m tired of telling you what to do” Luke said “You need to know that yourself”  
“What exactly are you saying?” Ashton said 

“I’m going to stay at Ben’s” Luke said, turning around and heading back to their room. Ashton hot on his heels.

“Luke?” Ashton asked, quietly “Are you leaving me?”

Luke dragged a suitcase out from their closet and started throwing in a few clothes. He threw in a few of the kids things as well. 

“Luke, answer me, please” Ashton said, softly

Luke took a deep breath and sighed.

“Yes” he stated, no emotion in his voice

“Luke…please don’t do this” Ashton begged “We can talk about this. Please don’t leave”

“I think it’s for the best, Ashton” Luke said “You need to think about what you want and I need some time to think about what I want”

“Luke, I want you” Ashton said “You and the kids, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. Do you not want me anymore?”  
“I don’t know” Luke said “I just don’t know”

“Well, that’s rich” Ashton said, anger starting to bubble up inside of him “You were worried about me leaving you and now you’re the one leaving me”

“Ashton, we can’t talk about this without it breaking into an argument” Luke said “I can’t live like that. We can’t live like that”

“Fine, whatever, just go then” Ashton scoffed, turning his back to Luke. 

“Okay, then” Luke said, walking out of the room.

Ashton followed a few seconds later. Not saying a word as Luke loaded the case into the car and not saying a word when Luke looked at him with tears in his eyes. He turned around and closed the door behind him as Luke pulled the car out of the driveway.

He fell to his knees and let the tears finally fall, saying to himself, talking about himself ‘P.S I hate you”.


	8. Never Should Have Let You Go

Luke woke up after the worst night sleep he had ever had. He was back in his old room at Ben’s house. The one he’d moved into after Ashton had contacted Ben and they had both made him. It didn’t take much convincing. 

Luke had arrived, much to Ben’s surprise, late last night and explained everything to his older brother. Ben had said nothing except telling Luke to get some sleep. 

He heard lots of chatter and moving about coming from the kitchen as he headed downstairs. His feet hit the bottom step and he was practically bowled over by his son, Oliver, vegemite smeared over his face.

“Daddy” Oliver exclaimed, loudly “Hi”

“Hi, bub” Luke said, giving his son a tight hug

“Pip and I having breakfast” Oliver said, grabbing Luke by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

“Are you?” Luke said “Vegemite toast?”

“Yep, how did you know?” Oliver asked

Luke didn’t say anything, just wiped a smear of vegemite off his son’s cheek. 

Luke watched as Oliver rejoined Piper at the table. Sam, in his high chair, across from them. This was his family. He sat down next to Piper and placed a kiss in her hair. 

“Morning, honey” he said, softly “Did you guys have fun with Uncle Ben?”

“Morning, Daddy” she replied “Yes, we made you and Papa a picture”

Sam grinned and slapped his hands on his high chair table, happily smooshing his bread into it. 

“Daa Daa” he said, offering a smashed piece of bread to Luke. 

“Hey, Luke” Ben asked, as he sat down next to him “Did you sleep okay?”

“Didn’t sleep at all” Luke replied “Maybe a few minutes here and there”

“Someone should have read you a bedtime story” Oliver piped up “You would’ve been able to sleep then”

Luke smiled at him, nodding his head slowly, muttering a ‘yeah that would have worked’. Ben looked at him.

“Luke, you should call Ashton” Ben said

“No, I need time” Luke said, giving the smashed bread back to Sam, who took it happily.

“It’s not going to work out, if you don’t talk to each other” said Ben “What are you going to tell the kids?”

“I don’t know” Luke said “I don’t know anything, anymore”

Luke stood up and walked out of the room. As he did, he heard Ben whisper something to his kids, but he didn’t quite hear it. He walked into his old room and collapsed on the bed. 

Ashton breathed in deeply and got out of his car and walked up the pathway towards the front door. He took another deep breath and knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door swung open and revealed a small brunette girl, Casey, Ben and Abby’s only child. Casey looked at him with a frown on her face, called out for Ben over her shoulder, shouting that ‘Uncle Ashton was here’ and walked away, leaving Ashton standing in the doorway.

Ben stepped into his view.

“Hi Ben” he said, quietly “How are you?”  
“Hi, Ashton” Ben replied “I’m good. How are you?”

“Terrible” he answered “Are the kids ready?”

Ben looked at Ashton with sympathy. Ashton peered around the room, trying to just even catch a glimpse of Luke. He hadn’t spoken to Luke in over a week. Not from lack of trying, he called him and dropped around, hoping to speak to him but Ben had always thwarted his attempts, just saying ‘it’s what Luke needs right now’. He’d even had to organise time to spend with his kids through Ben. That’s why he was here right now.

Luke had agreed, through Ben, to let Ashton have the kids for the weekend. 

“He’s not here” Ben said, knowing who Ashton was looking for “He went out”

“Oh, okay” Ashton said, defeated “I miss him so much, Ben. I need him back”

“I know you do” Ben said “He hasn’t said anything but I know he misses you too. Reminds me so much of all those years ago, mopes around the house like he’s lost his best friend”

“He hasn’t lost me” Ashton muttered “I want him to come home. I miss him, I miss the kids”

“I know” Ben said “Hey, listen, come in”

“What?” Ashton said, quietly “Luke doesn’t want me here. I should just grab the kids and go”  
“No, you know what, this is my house and I want you to come in” Ben said, sternly “Come on, this has gone on for too long. It’s clear to me you both want the same thing but you’re both way too damn stubborn to talk about that”

Ashton stepped into the house, following Ben into the living room. He dropped to his knees as the twins noticed him and ran to him, arms out. Hugging them tightly, he placed a kiss each to their heads. He noticed Sam was wobbling over, unsteady but definitely walking.

“Pa” he grinned, when he reached Ashton, making grabbing hands at him. Ashton lifted him onto his hip.

“He’s walking?” Ashton asked “When did that happen?”

“A few days ago” Ben replied “You know it’s been on the cards for months”

“Yeah but I missed it” Ashton said, sadly “I missed his first steps alone. I’m a terrible father and husband. You probably hate me”

“You’re not a terrible father or husband” Ben said “You’re the best father I know. You weren’t here because somebody wouldn’t let you through the front door. That’s not your fault”

“It’s not Luke’s either” Ashton said “I did bring this on myself”

“Look, Ash, you’re trying” said Ben “We don’t hate you. Luke’s being stubborn and he’ll get over it soon. If he doesn’t, I’ll smack him across the head and tell him to go home”

“Papa, can you draw a picture with us?” Piper asked

“Of course, I can pumpkin” Ashton said.

He sat down on the floor, legs crossed and started drawing a picture, letting Piper hand him the colours she wanted him to use. Oliver drew quietly next to him, leaning his arm of Ashton’s crossed leg while he drew with the other one, tongue poking out. Sam was entertaining himself by throwing himself in Ashton’s lap and then getting up and rolling over around on the floor next to him, giggling every time. 

He looked at Piper and Oliver, who were concentrating hard on their pictures. A smile crossing his face as he took in their honey blonde hair and hazel eyes. Luke used to tell him that they looked so much like Ashton, they were literally miniature versions. He looked at Sam, who was giggling at his picture of a green scribble. Sam looked so much like Luke, it was uncanny. The soft blonde hair, the bright blue eyes. Sam had even nailed Luke’s excitement at almost everything. 

Ashton got so wrapped up in his kids; no one heard the door open behind them. He had no idea anyone was in the room with them until Piper looked up and noticed Luke.

“Daddy’s home” she said, before going back to her picture

Ashton stood up slowly and turned around. 

“Luke, I …uh...I’m sorry… Ben invited me in” he stuttered through his sentence “I should go”

“Don’t” Luke whispered 

“Sorry?”

“I said, don’t go” Luke said again, louder this time.

Ben walked in the room. He watched Luke and Ashton just stare at each other. 

“Hey kids?” Ben asked “You all want to go get ice cream?”

“Yeah” they all screamed. They all ran out of the house, making their way to Ben’s car. Luke caught Ben’s arm on his way out, Ben nodded at him, whispered ‘talk to him, you owe him at least that’  
Luke nodded. The door closed behind them.

“I’m sorry, Luke” Ashton said “I’m sorry I didn’t take it seriously. I’m sorry I called you a child. I’m sorry for it all. Please come home”  
Luke just continued to stare at Ashton, so Ashton continued talking.

“I met with a lawyer” he continued “He said Meg doesn’t have a case because she signed contracts and all that. We have no chance of losing our kids”

Ashton watched as a small smile spread across Luke’s face.

“You hired a lawyer?” Luke asked

“Yeah, you were right. I needed to take it more seriously” Ashton said “I just wanted to believe so much that it wasn’t real. I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry, too, Ash” Luke said “I’m sorry I walked out. I’m sorry I doubted you. I just didn’t want to lose the kids or you and I almost lost you”

“You will never lose me” Ashton said, stepping closer to Luke “I’m completely yours”

“I’m yours too” Luke said, pulling Ashton into a tight hug.

“Never should have let you go”


	9. Last One Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Luke buried himself in the covers. He’d been back home, where he belonged, for a week. He still couldn’t believe he’d been so stubborn. He loved Ashton with all he had, Ashton loved him. He knew that, he should have never doubted him. 

‘Oof’ he yelped when a large body draped itself over him like a starfish “Ash” he muttered.

“Yes?” Ashton asked, innocently but moved off Luke anyway and laid down next to him. 

"Hey" Luke whispers. "C'mere." he stretches his arm out as an open invitation for Ashton to snuggle into Luke’s chest. Ashton smiles and moves into Luke’s grasp. Ashton wraps his arms around Luke’s waist and intertwines his own fingers together, resting them on Luke’s hip. Luke wraps his arm around Ashton’s shoulder, pulling the shorter boy's curly, head onto his chest.  
Luke sweetly kisses Ashton, pulling him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. Luke tugs on his husband’s lower lip with his teeth, and Ashton lets out a moan, giving Luke's tongue entrance into his mouth.  
Their tongues brush together, and Luke starts rocking his hips in between Ashton's thighs, earning a louder moan that escaped his now pink and swollen lips.  
Luke starts trailing kisses from Ashton's mouth, down his neck and over his chest. He moves teasingly down Ashton’s body, leaving small sweet kisses and deep purple marks.   
Luke's tongue swirls around his tip. Luke uses his hand to wrap around the rest Ashton's cock and gives him a squeeze. "Shit... fuck... Luke!"  
Luke looked up at Ashton innocently and in one swift movement, Ashton pulled him up, pressed a hard kiss to Luke’s lips and shifted him under so Ashton was on top. Luke had no idea what was happening until he felt Ashton’s tongue circle against his slit. “Oh my god”

Ashton moved off Luke and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, spreading the substance over his fingers and moving back Luke’s body.

He circled his finger around Luke’s hole before slightly pressing it in. He waited for him to adjust before moving his finger in and out until Luke was pressing against him and begging for more. He slid in a second finger, distracting Luke from the stretch by taking his cock into his mouth. It seemed to work as Luke quickly tangled his fingers into Ashton’s hair, not pushing him down further just having something to hold on to. Ashton, who had a thing for hair pulling, moaned around Luke as he quickly added a third finger, pumping in and out of Luke at a steady pace until Luke was basically fucking himself on Ashton’s fingers. He loved seeing Luke like this. 

Ashton looked up at Luke, seeing he had his eyes close, moaning in pleasure as Ashton continued to pump his fingers in and out of him.  
“Luke, look at me.” Luke did.   
He removed his fingers and slowly replaced them with his cock, pushing into Luke, as he kissed the younger softly and sweetly.   
“Oh, Ash, yes, right there” Luke whispered “Please move”  
So he did. He gave everything he had to Luke with every push and pull, slamming into him like he’d never have the chance to again, wanting to communicate how much he loved him and never wanted him to leave again. Once he switched up the angle a bit, he found that spot that made Luke scream out in pleasure, his hold tightening on Ashton.  
Ashton continued to thrust, both riding out their highs until he finally collapsed on top of Luke, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He finally collected himself enough to pull out. He fell on the bed next to Luke who hadn’t said a word after screaming his name as loud as he could and his breaths were still uneven.

Ashton placed a kiss on Luke’s still red cheek. 

“I love you” he said “Always have, always will”

“I love you too” Luke replied, finally catching his breath.

Ashton reluctantly removed himself from Luke’s arms, when he heard a knock at the door. Standing up, pulling his pants on, he placed one more kiss on Luke’s lips and went to answer the persistent knock on the door. Luke stretched his arms and moved out of the bed and slowly got dressed.  
Ashton answered the door to a red faced Meg, who he was sure, was barely able to contain her anger.

“Oh hello Meg” he said, a little chirpily “You are not allowed to be here”

“You think you’re an arsehole” she said, angrily. Ashton was right.

She waved the piece of paper in his face.

“You got a court order on me?” she asked, shortly

“Yes, we did” Ashton replied “It was necessary. I need you to stay away from me and my family”

“But Ashton” she whined “What about our kids?”

“They are not our kids, Meg” Ashton huffed “They are mine and Luke’s. The court agrees. So, you need to leave”

“I’m not leaving until I see my kids” she screamed 

“Well, that’s not going to happen, because they are not your kids” Ashton said

Luke wandered into the hallway, standing behind Ashton, straightening himself up, so he was towering over the both of them.

“I’ve called the police” Luke said, calmly “Right now you are violating a court order, so you should go”

“I told you” she said, sternly “I’m not leaving until I see my kids”

Luke swore under his breath, shoved an old photograph of the kids into her hands.

“There you go” Luke said “You’ve seen them, that’s about as close as you’re going to get to them”

Meg stared at the photo. The smiling faces of Piper, Oliver and Sam staring back at her. She smirked at Luke, ripped Sam out of the photo and threw it at him. 

“This is not over” she shouted, before the two policemen that had just arrived, pulled her away.

“Oh yes it is” Luke shouted out after her.

Ashton spoke with the officers while Luke stood beside him, hands entwined between them. 

He shut the door after the officers left and turned to Ashton.

“It’s over?” he asked “She can’t take away our kids?”

“It’s over” he said “No one can take our kids away from us. They are ours and ours only. You are mine and I am yours. We are a family”

Luke smiled. He was happy again. He had almost lost everything to Meg but in the end, between them, he was the last one standing.


	10. Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short. I had no idea how to end it.  
> But that's it, and five chapters in one day. I started and didn't stop until it was finished. It got a little lost in the middle and towards the end. Too many ideas running through my head. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)

The blonde stood as her name was called out ‘Piper Irwin’. She strode across the stage and stopped in front of the older man. A smile etched in his features as he handed her a diploma. She went to shake his hand at the same time; he pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you” he said

“Dad, stop it” Piper said, her cheeks reddening as entire auditorium looked on “Thank you”

She pulled away from her dad and half walked half ran across the remainder of the stage as she heard her father and brother in the audience let out really loud yells. She could tell it was them. She ran into the open arms of her twin brother, hugging him tight.

“Did he embarrass you too?” she asked him

“Of course he did” Oliver chuckled “That’s what happens when your dad is the school principal”

Piper smiled widely. 

The presentation ended and Luke limped over to his teenaged children. He hugged them tightly before he was distracted by Ashton clearing his throat behind them. He squeezed his husband’s hand as he pulled Piper and Oliver into a hug as well. Luke smiled to himself and got lost in his thoughts. 

Luke had been promoted to the principal a few years before his eldest kids entered high school. He was involved in a car accident in the last year that he was still recovering from, Ashton helping him through that. He was told by doctors that he would always have a limp but Sam had told him it made him walk like a pirate, so he was okay with that.

Ashton had sold his studio a few months after all the crap with Meg, choosing to be a stay at home dad instead. A choice Luke had wholeheartedly and enthusiastically agreed with. He loved being home with his kids, watching them grow up to respectful and kind young adults. 

Piper and Oliver had been a team their whole lives, sometimes ganging up on Sam, much to Ashton and Luke’s disagreement. Now for the first time, the two eighteen year olds were going their separate ways, being accepted into two different universities. 

Sam was still in high school, he was only 13. Sam had been bullied in his last year of primary school about having two fathers until Oliver had decided he wasn’t going to let that stand. Oliver had walked Sam to school one day and told everyone that if anybody laid a hand on his brother, they’d have to deal with him. Sam wasn’t bullied after that. Piper and Oliver, despite their teasing, had always protected Sam fiercely and now they were both moving away, Luke worried about his youngest son.

“Dad, are you coming?” Sam asked, pulling him out of his thoughts 

“Yeah, I’m coming” he replied  
He walked over to Ashton, taking his hand in his and placing a kiss to his knuckles. Ashton smiled.

“What were you thinking about?” Ashton asked “I know that look”

“The past, present and future” he replied, linking his arm with Ashton as they followed their kids out of the auditorium. 

“Sam’s going to be alright, you know?” Ashton said “I know you’re worried about him, but he’ll be fine. He still has us and you know, Pip and Ollie will do whatever they can to help him”

“They’ve always been with him, you know?” Luke smiled at him “Now, they are both moving away and Sam will be on his own for the first time in his life”

“Lukey, he will never be alone” said Ashton “He has us, Pip, Ollie. He’s never alone. I think he might slightly be looking forward to it. Having some space”

“He is a teenager after all” Luke added, knowing exactly where Ashton was headed. 

Luke smiled again and looked at his three kids, who were playfully pushing and shoving each other towards the car. He heard Piper softly tell Sam that he could call her whenever he wanted before looking back at her dad and adding ‘I know what these two can be like’. Sam’s chuckled. 

“You wanna know something, Ash?” Luke asked, softly

“What’s that, sweetheart?” Ashton asked 

“I’m so happy we could watch them, and us, grow up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I lost a bit of plot and momentum around the middle.  
> It probably sucks and makes no sense towards the end.  
> Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
